Wedding & Honey Moon
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: Marie and Franken Stein's wedding and Honey Moon. Now that they are engaged, it's time for the power couple of Death City to finally be married. Please R&R Rated M Sequel to 'Engagement'.


Marie looked at a mirror as the image of her pale perfection gleamed back at her while her friend Azusa adjusted her dress from behind. Her long blonde locks were up high in a bun as she had a crown of silver flowers in a head band keeping them up. The white dress she wore was a form fitting gown that complemented her lovely curves, giving minor cleavage just above her breasts, layered with a single sheet of lace over the silk. Her wrists were decorated with matching yellow and black gems that matched the engagement ring Stein gave her several months ago. The young weapon looked at the mirror and adjusted her eye patch as she gave a sigh.

Today was her wedding. The supposed day that she was looking forward towards all her life. But as she glanced at her reflection, bubbles of doubt welled in her mind and caused her stomach to twist and tie into several knots. She always thought that this day would link both her and her former partner and boyfriend Joe. Though seeing as he was no longer physically in the picture and she was with Franken Stein, she felt that maybe she would likely screw up things with him as well. What if she chased him away with her emotional rants and she would be left at the alter?

She slowly shook her head as she places a hand on her forehead. Maybe she was thinking too much? But...she just had to make sure she wasn't going entirely crazy. Biting her lower lip, Marie turns a bit to glance at her friend, Azusa.

"Azusa...can I ask you something?"

The other deathscythe paused, adjusted her glasses and she looked to the other. "Of course."

Marie glanced at the bracelet on her right wrist with concern. "Is..it, do you think, normal..to be nervous to be married? I mean..I've always wanted to be married. To have a loving husband to look after me and hold me when I feel lonely but standing here now..a few breaths before walking towards the alter..and I feel butterflies swarming around in the pit of my stomach. I doubt the marriage that I might be walking into. What if..what if it isn't what I hoped it would be?"

Azusa sighed and walked around Marie so that she stood beside her long time friend in front of the mirror. The mirror showed the deathscythe female wearing a black gown dress that was strapless. She places a hand on Marie's left hand.

"It is typical behavior for anyone to have cold feet, let alone be nervous for something that they are excited for. Look at you. You look beautiful today. This is going to be the day that you always dreamed of, maybe even more than that. You love Franken, don't you?"

Marie gave a light nod, looking at her friend through the mirror. "I am aware he has much affection for you as well. There aren't many people who can claim that they have that from a man like him." She turns to Marie, gathering her attention away from the mirror. "Though he and I are not the best of friends, I know this for a fact. The two of you are perfect for each other. Besides..if he didn't love you, why would he have asked you to marry you in the first place?"

The blonde deathscythe nods with a small smile. "You are right..I have nothing to worry about." She closes her golden eye and takes a calming deep breath. Marie was so grateful for her friend and her encouragement. Without her, she likely would not even make it out the door. She was silly to even doubt the loving connection she had with Franken. "Everything will be totally fine." she says with a nod.

It was then that a creek of a door behind them sounded with Crona in a black suit and tie. The child gave the two deathscythes a small smile. "Uhum..M-Ms. Marie...we are starting now.."

Marie turns around and steps down from the stool she was standing on and kisses Crona's head softly. "Thank you sweetie. We will be out very shortly."

Crona nods and slowly sulks out of the room as he goes to his place in the line for the wedding.

* * *

Lord Death stood outside of the DWMA building with several chairs and streamers placed up everywhere for the wedding of Marie and Franken Stein. Beside him was Franken Stein wearing a white tux with obvious stitches on the sleeves and the hems. Every five minutes or so he would take off his cracked glasses and dust them off with the edge of his coat. After the third time, Spirit, who was his best man at the wedding; gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Relax man...you look more nervous than I was when I was in your position. "

Stein narrowed his eyes slightly at his former partner, shrugging off his hand from his own shoulder. "I'm not nervous. That is a ridiculous assumption."

Spirit gave him a skeptical glance at his former partner. "Well at any rate, just relax man. You are as stiff as a board."

While Stein continued to glare at Spirit and contemplate various experiments he would do to him if he didn't be quite, Lord Death looked around with an approving nod. He received word from Sid that the dinning hall was all set and all of the invited guests from the DWMA were present.

"Looks like everyone is here! Okie dokie! You can start playing now Soul." he says as he looks over towards the side of the wedding set up by the academy stairs to see Soul Evans wearing a black and white tux sitting on a piano bench. The newly acquainted deathscythe gave Lord Death a single nod with a smile as he turned around in his seat. He closes his eyes for a moment before placing his fingers over the piano keys.

As the music started to play, Liz and Patty began to walk out of the academy with woven baskets of Lilly and Rose petals, dusting every other step they took with the flora remains. Following behind them was Crona, who held a silk red pillow in his hands that showcased the two wedding rings that Marie and Franken would be exchanging. While Crona walked down the aisle, Ragnarok appeared, looking around with curious eyes before glancing down at Crona and hits him a few times on the head to gain his attention.

"Hey loser, where's the food?"

Crona frowned, looking up at his annoyed partner. "Hush Ragnarok...we are at Ms. Marie's wedding. I hear there is a buffet after the wedding. But for right now you have to be quiet."

He gave a grumble, rolling his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure you feed me..but don't wait too long. Mushy occasions like this make me feel bored and I want food." he uttered before disappearing again.  
Crona lets out a sigh of relief once he knows that Ragnarok was going to be passivized until the end of the wedding and takes his place at the front beside Patty. Next in line were the bridal maids, Tsubaki, Maka and Nygus; all of whom were wearing black dresses similar to the one that Azusa wore.

There was a five second pause as Soul changed the tune of the music, giving Marie the que to enter. It was then that everyone in attendance rose from their seats and saw the blonde deathscythe being walked down the alise with her arm around her old friend Sid, who surprisingly wore a suit as well for the occasion. Trailing behind her was Azusa, who held the end of her gown so she wouldn't trip on herself. As Marie walked closer towards Franken, she couldn't help but smile with faint tears in her eye. The look of admiration in his eyes, glancing back at her was enough to make her melt on the spot.

Once she reached the front, Marie turned to Sid and embraced him tightly before taking Franken's hand and handing her flowers to Azusa . The two of them exchanged loving glances and turned towards Lord Death.

Everyone then sat in their seats as Lord Death cleared his throat, waving his hands in the air in an enthusiastic manor. "Heya everyone! Welcome, welcome welcome! As you all know we are gathered here today for a grand occasion for the academy's best teachers. Professor Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir. Now as I under stand it, the two of you have provided your own vows, is this correct?"

Both Marie and Stein give the shinigami an approving nod. "Very well then!" He turns to Marie, waving a hand to her. "Ladies first, of course. Go ahead Marie."

Marie smiles at him before turning herself so that she could hold onto her beloved's hand with both of her own. "Franken..I never thought in my wildiest dreams that I would see myself here today with you, my long time crush and admiration. You take the time to listen to what is on my mind and see past my flaws to love me for who and what I am. For that, I am grateful. It would not only be a pleasure, but a delighted honor if I were to spend my days in your loving arms. I love you with all my heart..and I would bind my soul with your's for all eternity just so I could hear your soothing voice day in and out. I belong to you, and no other."

Lord Death tilted his head at Marie. "D'awwww.~ Wasn't that adorable?" He looks over to Franken with a light nod. "Okie dokie Stein, Your turn."

The Meister nods as he gave Marie's hands a light squeeze before he spoke. "Marie...you are the light in my life as well. I used to think that life was only meant for experiments, but that was before you touched my heart and showed me that there was more in life than just that. You are my goddess and it would thrill me to no end to spend my days with someone with such a beautiful mind, heart and soul. I would be lost without you, Marie..I love you more than words can explain. My arms are always welcomed to you. I belong to you, and no other. I wouldn't dream of being with anyone other than my goddess." he says softly with a slight smirk as he raised her right hand to his lips, kissing surface of her hand softly.

In return, Marie gave him a teary smile as she blinked away the tears that threatened to stream down her pale cheek. Lord Death melted a bit as he listened to the vows Franken spoke to Marie. He gave an approving nod.

"Oh so beautiful! Now time for the rings.~ " he turns to Crona, who walked beside the couple and held the pillow out.

"Now repeat after me Maire, 'I, Marie, promise to love you, Franken, with all my heart through thick and thin.'"

Marie picks up the ring she had for Franken and repeats the words. "I, Marie, promise to love you, Franken, with all my heart through thick and thin." As she said of the words, she looked into his sea green eyes with so much awe stuck love that it was nearly impossible for her to not smile.

"Your turn Professor Stein, 'I, Franken, promise to love you, Marie, with all my heart through thick and thin.'"

Franken takes the ring he picked out for Marie and repeats the words advised to him with a heart felt smile as he slipped the band on her finger. "I, Franken, promise to love you, Marie, with all my heart through thick and thin."

Lord Death was jumping about everywhere with ecstatic glee as he saw the love between both Marie and Stein. He places his hands together, giving a small clap to the two. "Oh how wonderful, and very romantic I might add! One last thing for the two of you to do." He hops over to the right a few steps, reveling a pedestal with a piece of paper that legalized their marriage. On either side of the paper was a black pen. "If you would kindly both sign your names at the end, that would be just dandy.~" he says as he happily sways from side to side.

Marie and Stein both smile a bit at Lord Death before taking up either pen to write out their names. Once finished, the shinigami quickly places his seal of approval over the document and holds onto it so that he could have it framed for the couple later on. "And now my favorite part of the wedding!~ Now that your vows have been taken, your rings are on and the marriage is legal; you may now kiss!" he cheers excitedly, bouncing a bit in place.

Not wasting any time, Franken wraps an arm around Marie's waist as he cups her cheek softly before pressing his lips against her's. Marie wraps her arms around his neck lovingly as her stature leaned closer toward him to kiss him. As the two of them enjoyed a moment of breath taking passion, everyone in attendance stood and cheered with praising cries and booming claps.

A few moments later, Marie broke away from Stein, feeling breathless as ever. The dark smile he gave her at that moment promised that there would be more than just kissing for the two of them in the future. She wraps her arm lovingly around his, lacing her fingers through his as she suggested that they get going. But as they got half way there, Azusa paused her and handed Marie the flowers. Marie glanced at the flowers, remembering how she hand chose them for the wedding and how the traditions of weddings went. Her smile grew a bit as she held it with a firm hand, turning around.

"Are you guys ready?" she calls. On a mental count to three, Marie lightly tosses the flowers behind her then turns around to see who caught it. A smile warms over her lips as she sees that Maka, who was not even trying to catch the flowers, held them in her hands with a confused look. Marie giggles a bit at her expression and takes Franken's arm once more, making their way down the aisle.

* * *

During the reception, Marie found herself sitting on Franken's lap with an arm around his neck and his around her waist. Though she protested to sit in such a fashion in front of so many of their students and fellow staff members, Franken insisted that she be sited with him. She giggled at the thought of how he literally had to pick her up from her seat beside him and pulled her close to him onto his lap; which gained quite a bit of attention from the others, earning a booming clap and cheering from some of the male students.

Marie shook her head with a happy sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe you just did that.."

Franken looked down to her with a smirk. "I don't see you arguing about it."

She glances up with a smile. "Well no..but still-"

He places his free hand over her cheek as she spoke and pulls her into a deep kiss, one that caused Marie's eyes to slowly close as she moaned softly into him while their tongues performed a small dance with one another. When he pulled back from their kiss, he watched as Marie slowly blinked her eye and gave him a curious glance.

" I can't remember what I was about to say...Did you do that on purpose?"

The stupid grin on his face told her everything she needed to know as he looked away from her. Marie shook her head with a sigh as she looked around the dinning hall. There were so many happy faces around her.

On the dance floor, Tsubaki had finally managed to drag Black Star away from the buffet and get the dance he promised her. Also out there was the surprising site of Maka dancing with her father, Spirit, though it was obvious that Maka was none too happy about it. By the tables, she saw Soul, Crona Ragnorak, and Death the Kidd having a conversation while they ate. At a table beside her own; she saw Sid, Nygus, Liz and Patty talking as well while they ate. But as she looked around and saw the other students enjoying the festivities of the reception, she couldn't help but wonder where Azusa was. She didn't have to wonder too long as she heard a light tap from the speakers that were connected to a microphone. Everyone turned to see the deathscythe female by the stage holding the microphone in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

Azusa waited until the hall was quite before she spoke. "As one of the bride's maids, I think it would be adequate if I proposed a toast to the newly weds." She focuses her gaze on both Marie and Stein with a slight smile, a rare sight for the deathscythe female. "I always had faith that you would find your dream man, Marie..but I never thought it would be Stein. When I heard that the two of you were engaged, I was beyond shocked, to tell the truth. Though I was relieved that you weren't going to be hitched to a lavatory appliance. Honestly, to this day I can't seem to understand why you had the notion of wanting to marry a toilet.." she pauses a moment as a minor rumble of laughter fills the hall from some of the students and teachers, but with Marie placing an embarrassed hand over her cheek while grumbling at Azusa, unbelieving that she would publicly share that sort of information. When the laughter died down a little, she continued as she adjusted her glasses with the back of her right palm that held her glass. "However I was always told that not everyone enjoys the same cup of tea..and Stein there is obviously no generic brand. So here is to you both, I wish the both of you a wonderful marriage and hope that you have many future years of good fortune." Azusa lifted her glass as she took a sip of the wine while others followed suit with her example.

As everyone drank for their wedding, Marie buried her head against Stein's shoulder while she continued to grumble incoherently. Stein lightly patted her back as he chuckled softly.

"There, there Marie..It isn't that bad."

"Yes it is...It's horrible. You are gonna tease me.." she mumbled against his shoulder.

Stein smiles a little as he rubs her back in a soothing manor. "No I'm not. True, what Azusa said was a little humorous, but I'm not going to tease you about something that happened in the past."

She slowly looks up at her husband and gives him a hopeful look."You..promise?"

He gently cups either of her cheeks as he pulls her closer, whispering against her lips. "I promise." he says, kissing her once more.

Their kiss lasted a few moments before Marie reluctantly pulled away with a sigh. "I love you."

He smiled at her, rubbing her shoulders lightly. "I love you too."

* * *

For about two or so more hours, the celebration went on. Marie and Stein had the spot light for a song or two as they danced in the middle of the dance floor to a few slow songs while in a romantic embrace. Several of the students and teachers each congratulated the happy couple with their wedding before departing from the party. As the hours got later, Marie gave her final good byes to everyone while her and Stein left in a limo for their honey moon.

The drive took them all of ten minutes to get them to a private hotel that was located off of a beach. Once they were checked in, Stein slips the keys into his front coat pocket and picks up Marie in his arms. She gasps in surprise, giggling at how easy it was for him to just lift her right off her feet. With ease, he carries her up a short stair case and half way down a hall to where their room was.

Marie reaches into his coat pocket and fishes out the key for the room, then leans over to wards the door to unlock it. After a little jiggle of the handle, she finally is able to open the door. She gives a triumphant laugh at the door and pushes it open. Stein shakes his head with a smile, chuckling at how silly his wife was. He walks into the room, kicking the door behind him as he sets her on the end of the bed, but not before stealing a kiss from his lovely wife. Marie wraps her arms around his neck with a loving smile.

They broke from the kiss, Marie leaning back against the soft bed and Stein walks over to one of the tables near the bed to pour them both a glass of wine. As he got them drinks, Marie looked around with a smile, pleased to see that her things were already in their room as Azusa promised her that morning. Her gaze then slowly moved to the back of her husband.

"So..we are finally married then? It feels almost too good to be true." she says softly as she pushes herself up and takes the glass he offered her before taking a seat beside her. "I feel like I am in some sort of dream..That I am still just your house guest back at your lab." she says with a small smile.

He takes a small sip of his wine, then sets it on the floor for a moment as he places a firm hand on her lap. "In a way, you are all that and a bit more to me, Marie. You are a part of my family and I to you. I'm here for you, Marie."

She smiles back at him, takes a sip of her own drink and sets it on the floor as well before kissing his cheek softly. Marie then pushes herself up off the bed. "Well, I should get out of this dress..I can't wear it forever." she says with a soft laugh before pausing half way to the bathroom and turns to face him. "Wait..Um...I need help. Do you mind?"

Shaking his head, he gets up as well and watches as Marie gives him her back, exposing the various zippers and pins used to keep her dress up. Stein takes the top hem of the dress where the zipper was and slowly undid the zipper. He then lightly places his hands on either of her shoulders as he kissed the back of her neck and slowly kissed his way down to either of her shoulders, making Marie moan softly and lean her head back against his shoulder.

"Mhn..S-Stein..."His kisses caused tremors of hot and cold waves to shift through her body as a fire that was started towards the end of their wedding was rekindled with a renewed spark of passion and desire. Stein was easily making her skin heat with need.

"Hn? Did you say something Marie?" he teased as he slowly started to take either side of the sleeves she had for her dress and shrugged them down off her arms while kissing the sensitive skin between her neck and ear.

A wave of cool air flows over her as she feels his skilled hands undress her while kissing each patch of revealed skin. Her arms were each given soft butterfly kisses. He lightly tugs on her dress, sliding it off her hips, exposing the black bikini undergarment and the strapless black bra she wore. Marie could feel him smiling against her neck as he pulled her half nude form against him.

"My goddess..." he whispers against her ear.

She swallows her breath as she steps out of the puddle of lace and silk around her feet and places her hands over his, closing her eye. "My beloved..." she whispers softly back to him as she lets her weight lean against his. Marie felt so loved, so protected, so...safe...in his arms. If she could, she would be in this position forever. Her eye remained closed as she felt Stein's hands roam freely over each of the mounds of her breasts, taking in each and every curve she offered to him. Another moan slips past her lips as she swallows her breath from how sensitive her skin was to his touch. She involuntarily arches her breasts into the palms of his hands, only to keep his commanding grip on her longer.

Stein chuckles at her movement and nips the base of her neck with a grin. "Someone feeling anxious?" he teased.

Marie smiled at him in return as she leaned her rear against his groin, feeling his hardness rub against the silk she wore with a giggle. "Not nearly as much as you are, love. Naughty Stein.~" she replied with a soft laugh.

He slips his hands around the thick band of her bra, unfastening the binds that kept her soft skin away from his before grasping her tightly, earning a high pitched moan from the blonde deathscythe. "Only with you, Marie." he whispers as he continued to fondle with her breasts.

Each circular motion he made around her sensitive skin made her breath hotly against him as she turned her head against his shoulder while grasping his waist from behind her. With each movement she could feel her arousal inch closer and closer to her defined peak. All evening she had been holding back how much she wanted to kiss and touch her husband; never once halting her fantasies of how their first time together would be like. But even if she did mesh all of them together, none of them would be this amazing this-breath taking as for what she was experiencing now.

There was no doubt about it. She wanted him, now more than ever. Marie knew that he was there for her emotional support and always had a free shoulder for her; even if he had many things to do on his agenda. There was never a time where she doubted he cared for her. Even when he was taken in by the madness and used as a puppet for the serpent witch Medusa, deep inside his mind-his heart, there was a part of him that still cared for her and would always be there for her. Now, she had to invoke his power of support once more, but on a more personal level. Her body ached and craved for his sensual touch and kisses. To be kissed and adored by the man whom she trusted so much of her life with.

Having her eye still closed, she turned to face her husband, breathing out in a husky tone. "S-Stein...I don't think I can...hold back any longer..I need you love.."

Not wasting any time; Stein picks her up into his arms once more and lightly sets his wife on the bed. With gentle care, he takes off her heels that she still wore and then proceeds to disrobe his own clothing. Marie gave him a cheeky smile as she watched her husband strip for her. Though she was tempted to ask him if he wanted any music to remove his clothing to, she held back her comment and just enjoyed the glorious view of Stein.

Once he was rid of all his clothing, she opened her arms for him as he crawled over her. She smiles softly as he pinned her legs over his while he kissed her. Marie's eye closes as she opens her mouth to an even more in depth kiss from her husband. Their tongues over lapped once another as they moaned sensually with heavy breathing. While Stein distracted her with a kiss, one hand of his rested firmly on her waist while the other sneaked past the silk fabric of her panties to feel that the inner lacing was already wet from her arousal. This discovery made him smirk with pride as he deepened their kiss and nudged the soaked fabric to the side. He brushed his fingers lightly over her feminine lips, making her hitch her breath and rock her hips against his touch.

They pull away for a moment to get some air, only for Marie to spot her husband give her a dark grin. As she breathed heavy with her breasts brushing against his scared chest, she lightly tilts her head at him. "W-what is it?"she asks.

Stein seductively licks the pre-cum he gathered from her undergarment and looks down at his wife. "I knew you were aroused Marie but do you really want me that badly?" he teased with a grin.

She gave him a confused look. That was a bit of a dumb question. Of course she did. But before he gave her a chance to reply, he slips the garment over her hips and discards it as he slips two digits inside her wet folds without warning. She tightly closes her eye as she rolls her hips against him with a pleasured moan. "S-Stein! " she moaned as she gripped the bedding under her with a death grip.

Stein continued to give her a dark smirk as he watched his wife wiggle and writhe under his menstruation's. He could feel how tight her inner walls were and how much of her sexual fluid coated her as he felt around his wife, nudging her even closer to the edge of her peak. Marie's legs part at either side of her husband, wrapping around his hips as she clings for an anchor to keep her body a physical stand still point. He leans over his wife, kissing her breasts softly as he whispers to her. "Moan for me, Marie. I want to hear my goddess beg for me..I can already feel you are tight...I just need to hear you beg for me.." he teased, licking the valley of flesh between her breasts.

Marie swallows her breath once more, attempting to find her voice as she moaned a voice from her lips, wanting nothing more than to feel complete with him. "Oh..please...I want you...s-so...badly.." she panted softly against his ear.

He grins at her, picking up the pace of his hand inside her, kissing the tops of each fleshy mound that heaved breathlessly against his lips. "I couldn't hear you Marie. What did you say?~"

Marie mentally cursed her husband for being such a tease. She knew he must have been doing this on purpose. That lovable asshat. If she had energy after this, she would so punch him. But being the sexually frustrated blonde she was, she called out to him with a louder moan, nearly screaming for him as he pushed inside her further. "A-ah! Stein! Oh for the love of Death...take me!" she screams, contracting her inner walls around him as she felt herself get even wetter for him. Marie was left breathless as she felt him remove himself from her. A part of her frowned, knowing that he was no longer inside her. But that thought was only around for a short while as she opened her eye to see him tower over her and slip his shaft inside her moist lips.

A hissing breath left her lips, feeling how much more endowed he was than she thought he was. It was so painful, by Death it hurted like hell. But she knew it would only last a short while. Marie was no virgin of course, though it had been quite a long while since she was sexually active..and this was going to smart so much in the morning. As the comforting man he was to her, he leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips, brushing away the small traces of tears that ran down her cheek. "Shhh...just look at me, Marie."

She did as he asked and gazed up at his beautiful sea green eyes that shown through his imperfect glasses that reflected her own golden eye. While she stared up at him, she could feel him slowly shift her body so that she was wrapped around him and she was close enough to him in their embrace so she could wrap her arms around his neck, which she did once he was close enough for her to wheel him in. Surprisingly, his trick to distract her worked as he was more than half way inside her when he started to rock his hips against her. Marie push and rocked against the motion of him inside her, slowly getting used to him as she felt an invisible wave of power and energy build inside the pit of her stomach, making her heart race and inner walls contract all the more at her beloved's shaft move even deeper inside her, practically to the core of her very being. He kissed the base of her neck, whispering her name seductively to her as she moaned his into his ear. It was only a matter of time before she could feel the energy inside her bubble up to her chest as his hardness moved quickly into her core. Marie grasps the ends of his silver locks while her arms were around his neck, clinging to him as she moaned once more into him with a panting scream. A few moments later, she could hear his breathing race quicker against her skin as his hot seed claimed her as his own.

For a few moments, the two of them breathed heavy, looking onto one another before Stein wrapped his arms around his wife and flipped them over so that she would be sprawled over his lap and her head rested against his chest. Marie reached behind herself and undid what was left of the bun she had with her hair, tossing the silver head band onto the table by the bed. The blonde deathscythe hummed softly for a moment as she played small circles around the stitched scars trailing down the right side of his chest. She didn't care what others thought how he looked. To her, he was perfection. Scars were a sign of strength, even if they were self inflicted. Marie loved them all the same. She kissed his scar before looking up to him with a hazy eye. "I love you..Fraken Stein.." she whispers against his lips with a smile.

He gave her a light, yet loving, smile in return. "..and I love you as well, Marie Stein.~" he says as he brushes a few of her messy blonde locks away from her eye.

Marie hummed again at the thought he gave her. "Marie Stein..I like the sound of that. I can certainly get used to it." she utters with a giggle. "Marie Mjolnir-Stein." she coos with a dreamy sigh, leaning into him to steal a kiss from him.

Gladly taking the offer, he cups her cheek while kissing her softly. Marie then wraps her arms lovingly around him, nuzzling her head against his chest as she sighed with content. Everything felt so..perfect. She had no idea why she was doubting that this would be a bad idea or if she would be left alone. And if this was a dream, she didn't want to be awoken. Stein was her life and she his..and she wouldn't have it any other way. With a final sigh, she hugged him tightly before dozing off to sleep in his arms, knowing that he would look after her while she rested in his arms.

Stein noticed her falling asleep and grabbed one of the blankets beside the bed, draping it around his wife and himself as he watched the blonde beauty rest peacefully in his arms before succumbing to sleep himself. 


End file.
